


Valentine Blood

by MakBarnes



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, DEAL WITH IT, Damon is a magnificent creature, Dressing, Drinking blood, Eating, F/M, Fancy, Food, Gifts, I hate eating scenes, I love him, I skipped it, Leaving, Love, Makeup, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valet - Freeform, Vampire running, Vampire/ Human sex, back off, car, giving gifts, i think I'm done, idk - Freeform, jk, lol, or am I?, pretty, skipping, sorry - Freeform, vampire, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Valentine's day and your long term boyfriend Damon Salvatore surprises you with a fancy date, a gift and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Blood

Today is Valentine’s day and you were anticipating what your long time boyfriend Damon Salvatore had planned for you two. You had received a text from him early this morning saying to be ready by seven and be dressed fancy. You had purchased this mint green dress that flowed down to the floor. You sat on the edge of your bed and strapped up your plain black stilettos. Adjusting the sweetheart neckline on the dress you stand up and twirl in the mirror to perfect everything. Smiling at yourself you sit down at your makeup counter and thinly coat your blemishes in concealer. Picking up your eye shadow palette and selecting a color that best fits your dress you gently cover your eyelid in mine green eye shadow, gently putting a line of silver above it. You pick up your eyeliner and do a small wing on your eye after tracing your eye in the pure black liner. Brushing your eyelashes with your mascara you clean up the clumps left behind by the mascara applicator. Putting away those you slide open a drawer to pick out your lipstick color. In an instant your eyes dart to your night sky black matte lip color and you smoothly apply it to your soft pink lips letting it mask the curvature of your lips. Taking your lip liner, you gently smooth out the rough edges or your lipstick. You smile into your mirror, seeing your bright white teeth pop against the dark black on your lips. I think I a almost ready… You glanced at the clock seeing it only being five minutes until Damon is arriving. You pack extra lipstick in your small clutch purse, along with your phone. You glance out your window to see Damon pulling up to your house in his 1967 Chevy blue Camaro. You smile in excitement and make your way to your bedroom door. Standing in front of your door, you wait anxiously for the doorbell to ring. Instead of ringing the doorbell Damon just comes into your apartment. Brushing down the front of your dress and cleaning up your bottom lip, you begin walking down the hall. Seeing Damon at the bottom of the stairs, you graciously make your way down the stairs to awestruck Damon who is watching your every move.  
“Just in time.” You stop at the bottom of the steps smiling wide at him.  
“Well? How do I look?” Looking down at your dress, you pushed your caramel wavy hair back from your face.  
“Perfect.” Damon muttered quietly, taking your hand and leading you out to his car. Damon stops, letting go of your hand and opens the door, letting you sit inside of the vehicle. Damon shuts the door and rushes around to the driver side hopping in.  
“So where are you taking me?”  
“Now, now. I can’t give away my surprises.” Damon gives you a reassuring wink and he drives down the road to downtown Manhattan. You see all of the lights from the buzzing city and all of the cute couples walking about. Damon drives into the Scarpetta and you unbuckle your seat belt and sit up straight at Damon.  
“Are we really going here??” Damon park in front of the restaurant and tosses his keys to the valet driver. Damon moves to the side of the car and holds out his hands helping you out of his car. Walking in through two golden doors, you lock arms with Damon as you two make your way to the waiter that is standing ready with two menus.  
“Reservation name please?”  
“Salvatore, party of two.”  
“Ah yes, right this way.” A waiter dressed in all black with a red suit leads you and Damon to booth in the very back corner of the room and Damon let’s you sit down first. Sliding to the middle to meet Damon on the other side you feel him press a gentle kiss on your cheek. The waiter hands Damon a wine selection paper and he instantly knows which one to choose.  
“We will have the Torre dei Beati. Thank you.” Damon hands the waiter the menu back and laced his fingers within your own.  
“I can’t believe you actually brought me to Scarpetta..”  
“Only the best for my Princess.” A few moments later the waiter returns with Damon’s selection of wine and pours two equal glasses, setting them in front of you.  
“Why don't you two look over the menus and if you decide before I get back then just call me over.” Damon and you nod him away and you open up the menu to see so many selections. As you scan over the menu you feel Damon getting closer to your bare shoulder. You feel his stubble against your skin, sending shivers up your spine.  
“Damon, we have to pick something”  
“I have already..” Damon leans forward and nips my neck.  
“Not here…maybe later.” Damon licks his lips and points to a black cod piatti.  
“That sounds good...What are you getting? Because you have to act normal.” Damon reaches over me and points to a chestnut braised salmon.  
“Ready?” The waiter stood at the front of the booth with a pen and pad ready to take your order.  
“I believe I will take the Black cod Piatti.”  
“Excellent choice, miss, And what about the mister?”  
“The Chestnut Primi Piatti. Thank you.” Damon picked up the menus and handed them back to the waiter. You take a few sips from your wine and smile back at Damon. He takes your hand to his lips and gingerly kisses your palm. A few minutes of silence passes and you feel the atmosphere. You hear Damon clear his throat, and notice a box being set in front of you.  
“Damon… What is this?” You picked up the black and white box and turn it around a few times in your head.  
“Open it..” You smile at the small box and slowly flip it open. Inside is a little golden heart with a ruby in the middle of it. You unhook the necklace from the box and hold it in your hands.  
“Its beautiful.” You softly peck Damon on the lips and hold it up behind you. Damon takes the clasp and hooks it, so it can hang on your neck. You fix the small pendent and brush down your dress. Damon tucked the small box back into his inner pocket. Damon rests head on your shoulder and you shiver still at his stubble. Humming silently in your head you see the waiter returning to your table and sets the food down in front of you both and refilling your drinks.  
“Let me know if there is anything else I can get you two and have Happy Valentine’s  
Day.” You smile at the waiter and he walks away to let you and Damon enjoy your meal. Taking a few polite bites of your food and sip of your wine. You feel Damon move your hair away from your face. 

(I hate eating scenes)  
Skip to after dinner while they are waiting for the valet  
Damon was holding your hand tightly with his own and you could sense he was getting antsy to be alone. You messed with your new necklace as you see the car pull up. The valet opens the passenger door for you and you swiftly climb inside of the car. Before you could even finish buckling your seat belt, Damon sped off from the restaurant. You click your seat belt and watch the two lights disappear behind you. Damon made a sharp turn down his paved road that led right to his house. Parking the blue camaro he dashes over to your door and helps you out. Following him into the house, he slammed the door behind you and immediately pushed you up against the dark colored wall. Damon was hungrily kissing you over and over while he ripped off his jacket. You lay your clutch on the small hall table as he runs his fingers through your hair, tousling it.  
“I have been...waiting to do this….all night.” Damon uttered breathlessly between kisses.  
“I can tell.” You lean down and unhook your stilettos and leave them in the hall next to  
his own. As soon as you slip your foot out of the shoes Damon picked you up, letting your legs wrap around his legs. Damon zoomed you up to his bedroom where he quickly unzipped your dress and unclothed himself as well. Damon moves your head up to stretch out your neck and he begins kissing down your chin to your clavicle. He pulls your body against his and he unclasps your black bra. Gripping his boxers you pull him to the bed to lay on top of you. Damon cups your breast and slips one of your nipples into his mouth, swirling around it. You push your head back into the pillow and watch his every move. Damon slips off your black lace underwear with his one hand and begins kissing down your middle, halting at your pelvic area. His tongue swirled around his circles on your soft skin. Damon stops and moved back up to your lips crushing them with his own. Reaching down Damon rubs your hard clit while he inserts two of his main fingers into you. You swirl your tongue with his own, suddenly you feel his fangs come out and you graze by them. feeling the sharp prick on your tongue. You pull away and he pushes off his boxers. Growling at you Damon takes moves your legs wider apart and slowly moves into you. The lines under his eyes look more intense and you can tell he is itching to bite you. Moaning silently, you bend your neck up and he bends down. Damon begins with kissing the crook of your neck and focuses more on the act. Damon moves you to where he is behind you, rotating his hips into you. Damon moves your hair back and gently nips your neck before sinking his fangs into you. You whine under your breath and grip onto his wrist. Damon rocks into you harder while he drinks off of you. Stopping he licks the two blood drops that are running from the bite mark. Whispering sweet nothings in your ear, Damon pushes into you at his fastest rate.  
“Mm, Damon.” You bite your lip and let your eyes roll into the back of your head, You can feel yourself start pulsing, knowing you are reaching your climax. You hold back your moans as Damon holds onto you tightly. Taking one last bite on your neck he moans roughly into your ear. Feeling him release his strength from you, he empties himself into you. Rolling over to face him. You stare into his icy blue eyes and run your fingers along the bite he has just given you.  
“Here.” Damon bit down on his wrist and held it against your mouth allowing you to drink from him to heal his bites. Damon kissed your forehead and he brought up his covers to wrap you.  
“Happy Valentine's day, {your name}”  
“I love you…”


End file.
